


Sanctuary

by OceanHeart23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Suicide Attempt, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Wanda finds herself on a metaphorical ledge. It's fortunate for her that spider web are notoriously good at pulling people back from them.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a story with an altered take on Endgame where everyone survives except Vision. However Wanda didn't have to kill him in this one because Thanos had already done it. It's also primarily gen and friendship focusing on Wanda and Peter basically continuing my thread that everyone could use a Peter in their lives.  
> Warnings: Definite warnings for the beginning regarding the attempted suicide. Also there is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or the Avengers and make no money from writing this.

It was an eventual realization that was made, but Wanda was done with everything. After the battle of Thanos had ended, where she personally had set upon inflicting as much pain and damage to that monster as she could. It was clear that Vision was the only casualty among their circle. Tony had managed to survive from wielding the gauntlet resulting in him now wearing a prosthetic. Natasha and Gamora had somehow come back from Vormir. Even Loki had deceived Thanos with an illusion. Every single person had made it out. Except Vision. Wanda couldn't really see a point anymore. 

So she just sort of drifted from city to city wandering aimlessly feeling numb. Days went by while the Avengers dedicated efforts into recovery and rebuilding parts of the city. Wanda didn't care and just lost touch with everything.

One night when she was coming out of a grocery store, when she got jumped. There was a pain in the back of her head then nothing. When she came to, Wanda realized that she was tied to a pole surrounded by a large assortment of wood twigs, branches, and sticks. It was a very well made bonfire preparation. She vaguely heard her kidnappers say something. Retribution for aiding Ultron or was it Lagos? 

There were so many different points to pick from of where she'd been or done wrong. Trying to do some good as an Avenger in hopes to make up for some of the wrong she'd committed. But in the long run what good did it do if the second person she'd loved most in the world was gone.

They asked her to give some final words to say anything she wanted to on her behalf. Still Wanda said nothing. She could break out of these bonds in a second. It was just regular rope. It wouldn't even be difficult. Instead Wanda watched with dull eyes, as they grew angered by her silence. She watched as a single match was struck before being dropped to the ground. The fire caught on quick.

It seemed somewhat poetic to her a witch being burned at the stake. The irony was not lost, as she watched the fire grow. It got hotter and hotter the closer it got to her. The smoke grew immense stinging, as it blew in her face. It also made it hard to breathe, causing her to cough continuously. She tried not to focus on it and just on letting go completely. It was nearly to her she thought relieved.

Sounds had become muted but she heard vague shouting and something that sounded like “Karen water bomb!” Wanda watched through hazy vision, as water out of nowhere doust everything completely. She stared ahead as something else happened. Then the figures appeared to be tied or stuck together all limp like knocked out. Another figure rushed to her some of their babbling making its way through.

“Oh my God are you okay?! I mean obviously not. Sorry, sorry stupid question. But it's going to be okay. I got ya and I...wait Wanda?! Is that you? Holy shit um hang in there. I'm going to get you out of this, and we'll get you help just stay with me.” The voice sounded vaguely familiar although she couldn't place it at the moment.

She opened her mouth to speak before falling into a coughing attack. The figure put a gentle hand on her back. 

“Hey, hey easy I'm going to get you some help in a minute. Karen can you tell if she has any serious injuries before I move her?”

“Ms Maximoff has severe smoke inhalation and a few third degree burns on her legs. No other severe injuries at present detected.”

“Thanks Karen. Alright I'll have you free in a second.” Though when he did manage to get the ropes off Wanda fell forward as the only thing holding her up was gone.

“Whoa! Okay it's okay I got ya.” The figure rambled as he caught her before laying her down to lean against the pole.

When she could finally speak Wanda whispered. “Should have left me there. Should have let me burn.”

“........what?” The voice answered back absolutely horrified. “What do you mean I should have left you there?! Wanda what kinda person would-”

It didn't matter what the rest he said was. Wanda had finally passed the point into blissful unconsciousness. 

The next time she woke she wasn't fully awake. It was murmurs next to her bedside of familiar voices deep in discussion. However the desire for sleep overrode anything else, and she fell back under. It seemed to happen a few more times. One voice continuously talking to her at times almost like it was reading. Until one day she was no longer able to remain asleep. 

She carefully blinked open her eyes to stare at a white smooth ceiling. Lazily they drifted around the room first falling on a figure in the corner she'd never seen before. He looked just a bit younger than her maybe five years give or take. He was currently curled up in an armchair large blanket laid over him snoring softly. She had barely begun to study him before a voice spoke up right next to her that took her a bit off guard.

“He's been here with you most nights that he can. Usually you'll find him chattering away at something or reading one of his collection books to you.”

The speaker turned out to be Tony Stark. One of the last people she expected to be waiting for her to wake up. Especially because they've never seen eye to eye largely in the part he played with the bombings of her city, and the things she did in retribution.

His expression didn't give much away, but he asked easily if she would like some water. Wanda nodded and accepted his help when her hands were shaking with the glass. When that was done, things settled into an uneasy silence.

“Well I'm going to be honest with you Wanda. There's been a lot of people waiting for you to wake up and just as many worried about you. I know Steve and Clint especially have been here a lot and are eager to see you. But first I think we should have ourselves a talk.”

Wanda didn't want to talk especially to Tony. And therefore she was tempted to say no but had a feeling that wasn't going to be accepted. 

Tony set aside the pad he'd been working on to devote the girl his full attention. “First of all before I hear your side I would just like to say that Peter is the one who found you, and it's been awhile since I've heard him that panicked. What you did scared him to death, because he thought once again he was coming in too late to save someone.”

Wanda felt herself frowning looking over at the teen. “Why? I've never even met him before.”

Tony's lips quirked up. “Actually you have. He was at the airport battle swinging around with webs and one-liners. But I’ll give you that it was a very chaotic day. Introductions fell short. To answer that question he's already lost a few people one of which was his uncle who was shot right in front of him.” Tony cast a quick look at Peter who was still asleep.

“He still takes on the blame for that even though it was nowhere in the realm of his fault. But going back to you Cho treated the burns on your legs best she could. They're healing but going to be probably tender for a while. We kept you under with some sedatives to try to spare you the pain while healing. Your oxygen levels are back to what they should be.

Steepling his fingers together Tony continued. “My staff was very much inclined to strap you down and keep you for a 72 hour psychological evaluation. But I told them that there wouldn't be much point to that as hardly any restraints in the world could hold you, if you didn't want them too. And I don't believe they're going to be necessary, as I'm hoping that on behalf of Peter you're not about to make a second attempt in front of him.

Wanda considered it before shaking her head. “Not at the moment.”

Tony's face became unreadable before he let out the smallest sigh. “I don't like it, but we can work with that. Look I'm not going to say I don't understand, because I do. I'm like the poster child for self destruction, and unfortunately on this team having depression and trauma put you in a club I wish you and no one else was a part of.

I've never actively tried, but I know in college there were times where the thought crossed my mind. Then there were times where in making dumb decisions I considered the consequences and thought fuck it basically not caring if mixing a few drugs with my liquor did anything to me or not. 

College was a dark period in my life Wanda, because I was so desperate to be liked due to being so much younger than anyone else. So I did damn near anything at times to make that happen. That along with my daddy issues started the slope of my self destructive tendencies, and it only picked up steam from there. So in short I get it. However my story got a happy ending, and I know yours can too.”

That was unlikely, so Wanda gave a tired head shake. “No it can't.”

“Uhp uhp uhp listen to me little witch, because I’m telling you yes it can. Look I'll admit you've had a rough start, and a large part of that was due to me. I'm sorry for the part I indirectly played at that. Plus the rough punches you've had thrown your way since then. So yeah your story started out a bit like a Stephen King Novel, but Wanda you have so much of your life left. Please don't throw it away just yet. We can still help you find a happy ending for you.”

“Why does it matter to you what I do?” Wanda bit out feeling still off kilter-ed that he was the one talking to her right now. “It's not like we've ever been particularly close.”

“Technically Vis-,” Tony cut off what he was going to say upon seeing her flinch. 'Note topic to avoid for now.' “you know who was like my first created child so in part your dating was leading up to us potentially being close, and you are a part of this team. Regardless of the fact we split up we reformed again like the Beatles. Actually on behalf of everyone I'm sorry we didn't keep better tabs on you and realize how bad your frame of mind was. So another apology for that.”

And her younger self thought she had waited her entire life to hear Tony Stark apologize to her. It surprisingly made her feel nothing other than the exhaustion and listlessness she already felt.

“I guess if we're making apologies. I owe you a few too.” She began clearing her throat. “I'm sorry for when I invaded your mind back before Ultron and for throwing cars at you back at the airport, when I hurt you. I’ve come to regret the pain I caused, and the fact that I’ve never told you before now. So even if you can't forgive me, just know I am sorry.”

Tony nodded “Not going to lie both of those were things I could have lived without, and it took me some time to get past them especially because of the added nightmares.” He watched as Wanda ducked her head before his lips twitched. “However I'm pretty sure this is the year that everyone's boarded the apology train at least once and if I can forgive the other members of Team Cap. I can forgive you too Glinda. Seriously water under the bridge at this point.”

Wanda couldn't help a small smile back. She liked that nickname. It wasn't often she heard the comparison to a good witch usually getting saddled with the evil ones. Meanwhile Tony made another mental note to keep that nickname in his arsenal.

“Of course if you really wanted to take it a step further, once you've been cleared by the doctors and fully recovered. You could always spend a few hours polishing the Ironman armor or take Morgan shopping in a few dozen toy stores.” Tony remarked lightly testing the waters.

Wanda shifted slightly in her bed. “I'm surprised you haven't hired a person just for that specifically as an armor cleaner.”

“Maximoff please like I would trust just any Joe blow on the street with a multimillion dollar suit. Not too mention all the forms and NDA's I'd have to or have Pepper create. Plus I've found it's a good punishment for Peter, if he ever starts having problems listening to me again.”

Looking over at the teen Wanda felt that probably didn't happen very often. He seemed like a really good kid. Tony followed her line of sight.

“Peter would be another good option to talk to, if you feel you can't with any of us. Like I said he's no stranger to loss, and he's a pretty good listener. Well...when he wants to be there was a couple of times, but that's a story for another time.”

As they settled into silence once more, Wanda cast a glance around the room. It appeared to be a large and well designed medical room. Completely white except for splashes of color on the walls from large abstract paintings. The kind you'd likely see in galleries. She had a tube around her nose and an IV that she followed down to her hands. They appeared minorly burned but nowhere near like her legs. 

All in all it looked like a normal hospital room except four times the size with much more expensive and high tech equipment. Finally her eyes caught sight of the largest stuffed unicorn she'd ever seen. Her eyes bugged out at seeing it.

“Cute isn't it? That would be courtesy of Morgan who doesn't believe it's possible to get better without one. Honestly the amount of unicorns in her room right now is quite frankly frightening. But you can definitely tell she's my offspring as buying giant stuffed animals tends to run in the family.” Tony sounded so proud of that. Wanda was still stuck on the fact they made stuffed animals that big.

Now,” Tony said adjusting in his seat. “Is there anything you want to talk about in particular? Reasons why? What led up to this? Even something as small? I can talk a lot of topics, just don't go for something as confusing as the vines Peter keeps mentioning.”

Unsurprisingly Tony saw Wanda shake her head. “Alright but I'd like for you to talk about it with someone. I will leave the business cards of some pretty top notch counselors and psychologists for you next to your card pandemonium over here.” He indicated the shelves that were lined with dozens of cards, flowers, or gift baskets. Wanda felt herself tearing up looking at them. Tony smiled at her softly. 

“We do care even if poorly shown at times, and we're going to help you get better all of us. There's enough that we could probably form our own baseball or football team. For now though get some rest I can collect the stowaway, so he can sleep in his own bed. I will fill the doctor in and let some of the others know you're awake. Warning you now there's a lot eager to stop by, but we'll give you the power to choose who sees you and when.” 

Tony stood up intending to shake Peter awake, so he could head to his temporary guest room. He was surprised, when Wanda spoke up.

“Do you think I could talk to Peter for a few minutes?”

He gave her an easy smile. “Sure kid, hey Spiderling wake up.” Tony shook his shoulder gently, and Peter snorted awake. 

“I'm up I'm up.” Blinking rapidly clearly only barely awake. When he did resume focus, Peter startled at seeing Wanda actually awake. “Oh hey you're up!”

“Brilliant command of the obvious Parker.” Tony couldn't help but tease, Peter rolled his eyes but moved to the seat right next to Wanda. “I'll leave you two kids alone to catch up. Peter don't stay up too late. Your Aunt sent me a reminder that she is swinging by at 9 to have brunch with everyone.”

“Cool thanks Mr. Stark.”

“Of course Underoos. Wanda,” Pausing to look at the girl one last time giving her a smile. “Good to see you awake. Steve should be by in less than an hour.”

She surprisingly returned it. “Thanks St- Tony.” Choosing to use his first name for a change.

He gave one last nod and wave before leaving the room. After Tony left Wanda turned to Peter who seemed to have a fidgeting issue and also unsure of how to start the conversation going. So Wanda took the lead.

“So I heard you saved me.”

“Oh! Um yeah, yeah I did. I was uh camping with my friends in Philadelphia at the time, when we realized our cabin was missing a few things. So we went on a supply run at the nearest store, and my friend M.J actually saw you get taken. She got the license plate number though, and with Karen's help I was able to track down the car to where they had taken you. Unfortunately there were a lot more than it looked like keeping a watch I had to get past. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner.”

“It's not your fault Peter. No part of this was.” Wanda rebutted staring down at the crisp hospital sheets.

When it looked like once more Peter was unsure of how to continue and what was safe to talk about. Wanda figured she owed him some of the truth.

“You're wondering why I did it right?”

She received a cowed nod in return and let out a breath. Where to begin. “My parents died when my brother and I were very young. So for the longest time Pietro and I were all each other had. We didn't trust or rely on anyone else. He was pretty much my whole world and made all the experimentation we went through a bearable process. He still had a sense of humor and was the only one who could get me to laugh or smile.”

Wanda who had been wearing a wistful smile felt it dim, as she spoke the next part. “The day he died...felt like the worst pain I'd ever felt. When I had confronted Ultron, he told me that if I stayed there with him I would die. And do you know what I had told him? That I just did and I ripped his mechanical heart from his body. The same way that his plans had ripped my heart from me.”

Needing a second as Wanda felt herself tearing up and her throat getting tight. “When everything was falling apart and I was prepared to die. Someone saved me. Picked me up and flew me out of the wreckage. Like a regular knight, the kind you only hear about in stories.” 

She sniffed and accepted the tissue handed to her. “Vision became the person to get me through Pietro's death. He was exceedingly kind and never judged me for who I am. And as we grew closer and got to know each other more I guess you could say he became my new world.....and now.....he's gone just like Pietro.”

With that she crumpled before feeling Peter approach and wrap his arms around her. He didn't say a word just quietly holding her as she cried. The emotions and the pain she had been holding onto were seeping out like water from a cracked glass. Yet it was strangely cathartic, since she couldn’t remember the last time she had cried this hard. When Wanda finally stopped, she felt him draw back to his chair not showing an ounce of pity just complete empathy.

“Sorry about that.” She rasped having a feeling, that he was going to be insanely polite over it.

“Hey you're fine please don't apologize. Besides this is nothing compared to Ned at the beginning of UP.” Peter said, prompting a watery chuckle, as he had hoped.

It was a few moments, before Wanda spoke up again. “I tried to move on after his death. To get past it, but I couldn't. Probably didn't help that I was living in the apartment we shared full of his things and memories.” Shaking her head as she thought about it. Unable to get rid of anything or box it away. 

“I was angry for a bit. Angry at having lost the two people that mattered so much to me. But when that was finally gone, I was just tired. Tired of everyone and everything. I didn't care anymore, and that meant I didn't care what happened to me.”

Peter bit his lip looking off to the side. “That's why you didn't use your powers back there. I had been wondering that, before I found you. I thought they had drugged you or put some sort of power dampening tech on you. But... when you told me to leave you there. I knew that wasn't it.”

“No,” She agreed quietly. “since becoming an Avenger I thought I could become better and fit into this country and this team, but Vision was what eventually made it feel like a home. Without him I don't feel like I belong here or anywhere.”

“Hey I think you do belong here. I really do. Whether you're on the team or not you'll always be a part of it.” Peter started speaking to her earnestly. “I know I would really love it if you stayed on, because it's great having another person pretty close to my age to chill with. There's Harley, Darcy, and Shuri but none of them are doing the superhero gig, so they can't really relate when I start talking about it.” 

“I'm not a hero Peter.”

“Come on, that’s not true. I think you're brave, strong, and pretty cool. Plus you've saved dozens of people! and while I kinda hate it. It's like Mr Stark says you can't focus on the people that you didn't save, because that's the quickest way to drown yourself. So just know that you don't have to try coping with this alone. I know my Aunt May and I had each other when I lost my Uncle Ben. I'd love to be there for you and for us to be friends. I think we could even make great partners and team up. I've been waiting for some help in taking down Sam for AGES now. It's about time he gets his.”

Throughout this Wanda simply stared at him having trouble understanding his angle in this. “Why would you want to be friends with someone you hardly know?”

Peter beamed in return holding out his hand, that Wanda cautiously shook. “Hi I'm Peter Benjamin Parker, and I'm nearly 16. I love Mexican food. My favorite colors are a tie between red and blue. I'm a sophomore in high school currently on the decathlon team, and my best friends are Ned and M.J. Now your turn and then we know a bit about each other.”

She realized that his middle name must have been in dedication to his uncle. It almost made her feel closer to him recognizing a kindred spirit who had already lost someone so special. She cleared her throat minutely.

“Ah well I don't think you could have two favorite colors. You have to pick one.”

Letting out an amused huff Peter responded. “That's very unfair, forcing me to choose but I will. Alright I'd probably say red but! Blue is a very very close second.”

Wanda smiled in kind. “Red's my favorite too.”

From there the two descended into several different topics from favorite foods to movies which carried on for a bit as Peter had seen many movies, and Wanda had seen very few. So from there it turned into a recommendation list. Then it switched to powers before discussing the giant 6ft unicorn in the corner. They hardly noticed the time, when Steve came in just as Tony had earlier said he would to ensure Wanda wasn't left alone.

“Oh shi- shoot I should probably get to bed. I didn't realize it was already 1AM, but I can definitely come back if you don't mind. I have so many movies I wrote down, that I can't wait to share with you starting with the classics.”

Wanda let out a soft chuckle feeling lighter than she had in a long time. Something that came as a surprise to her. “Sounds good actually. Thanks Peter for everything.”

He surprised her further by asking if he could hug her again. She let him know it was alright. Afterwards he stepped back making room for Steve to take his spot. “Of course I'm just glad I wasn't too late. Hope you sleep well and I'll see you soon Wanda. Goodnight Mr Captain Rogers Sir.”

“It's way too late for that formality son.” Steve said with a tired but amused head shake.

“I believe the movie Kingsman would say otherwise. Manners maketh man. You should probably just accept your title.” Peter said, eyes twinkling. Steve resisted the urge to playfully swat at the cheeky teen. He had a long running bet with Tony, that he would be the first to get Peter to call him by first name. So far no luck but Tony hadn't won either, since Peter had never once called him Tony. There was no time limit, so whoever eventually won had to wear the others merchandise for the day and say whatever the winner wanted to camera. Steve was still holding out hope to win one day.

“So I see you've made a new friend.” He commented while taking a seat. It was good to see Wanda finally awake and even smiling.

Wanda returned it with a small smile. “Possibly.”

“Definitely Peter's a swell kid and if there's one thing I know about him is if he decides he wants you to be his friend he's not going to give up on you. Tony says he still keeps in contact with Mr. Delmar and the Churro lady. I think her name is Rosamaria. He buys churros from her weekly and sometimes does odd jobs around her home that are difficult for her.” 

Having known Peter for all of one hour that sounded exactly like something he would do.

“How are you feeling? Any pain? I can ask the nurse to adjust your morphine if so.”

“No it's fine.” The lingering pain gave her something to focus on. She had been numb for far too long. 

Steve just gave her a sad smile. “Okay I think you should get some sleep. We should probably save any big discussions for the morning.”

Nodding slightly Wanda watched, as Steve lowered the bed and brought another blanket over her. She listened to the rhythmic repetitions of the machines, as they monitored her heartbeat and vitals.

“Steve?”

“Yes Wanda?”

“You lost everything back in the 1940's except for Bucky. Does....it ever get any easier?” Wanda asked in a soft voice. Steve took a hold of her hand.

“In time. I'm not sure I'd say easier but definitely better. I think sometimes it feels like a stab wound. It hurts a lot in the beginning, and eventually scabs over, while the skin repairs itself. Yet there will always be the smallest scar from the place where it happened. But I promise you things eventually start looking up. When I'm running at sunrise most mornings I like to take that time to focus on the things I now have as opposed to what I lost. I'm not always successful at it, but it's a goal to strive for.”

Taking one last look at the giant unicorn sitting in the corner like a silent happy sentry, Wanda realized that maybe that was something she could start doing too. For now she was content to have Steve read to her Peter's well worn and dog eared copy of the hobbit, as she drifted off in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
